Some conventional electric vehicles run on electric power from lead acid batteries. When the remaining charge on a lead acid battery of such a conventional electric vehicle is low, the vehicle operator may recharge the lead acid battery from an external power source (e.g., street power).
If the vehicle operator plans to store the conventional electric vehicle for a long amount of time (e.g., for a few weeks or more), the vehicle operator typically charges the lead acid battery of the conventional electric vehicle to full saturation. Since lead acid battery sulfation occurs when the lead acid battery is deprived of a full charge, such charging to full saturation minimizes sulfation as well as preserves (i) lead acid battery capacity, (ii) shorter lead acid battery charging times, and (iii) longer lead acid battery life.